


Phoenix

by will_p



Series: 30 Ficlet Challenge [20]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blindness, Childhood, Gen, Pre-Series, Symbolism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Matt non è il tipo da storie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _beginning_ \+ _tema libero! [300 parole]_ del [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/111668.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). (#salvalaVeggente #salvailmondo) (#teamTSH ftw!)
> 
> (Il titolo di Schrödinger: è in inglese o è in latino? Chi lo sa! Certamente non io!)

Matt non è il tipo da storie.  
  
Da piccolo cresce insieme a suo padre, e a sua nonna, e al fantasma di sua madre, e nella loro vita c’è spazio per le storie. Sua nonna gli insegna la Bibbia e le preghiere, i gesti e le parole e lo scorrere dei grani del rosario tra le sue piccole dita; con suo padre sono statistiche di box e libri di storia, aneddotti e compiti, tutto quello che serve per renderlo orgoglioso, e solo ogni tanto, nelle notti più cupe in cui nessuno dei due riesce a prendere sonno, ricordi di sua madre, rarefatti e dolceamari come fumo d'incenso. Quando è abbastanza grande per poter leggere da solo, poi, le storie non gli interessano più.  
  
Magie, avventure, miracoli, _lieto fine_ \- non c’è niente di vero, nelle storie. E lui ormai ha cose più importanti cui pensare.  
  
  
  
Solo anni più tardi scoprirà, per caso, la storia della fenice; della creatura leggendaria che se ne va in una vampa di fiamme e torna, ancora e ancora, in eterno, scrollandosi di dosso ceneri e vite passate; delle fine avvolta tra le fiamme, delle braci spente da cui una nuova vita riesce a sbocciare come un fiore; di morte e rinascita, di fine e inizio.  
  
  
  
A nove anni il mondo di Matt scompare non con una vampa ma con un gesto avventato, e non ci sono fiamme se non quelle del dolore bruciante che lo consuma per giorni. _Dovrà solo imparare a conviverci_ , dicono i medici, convinti di essere abbastanza lontani dalle sue orecchie; _non è la fine del mondo, dopotutto._  
  
Immerso nell'oscurità, Matt fa fatica a crederci.  
  
(Poi riapre gli occhi, e tutto è fuoco.)  
  
  
  
Anni più tardi, si chiederà se sarà stata una fine, quella, o un inizio.  
  
Sta ancora cercando di capirlo.


End file.
